


You get high?

by C0rnB0ng



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Bearded Chris Evans, Community: marvel-cinekink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0rnB0ng/pseuds/C0rnB0ng
Summary: Chris has a hard day on set, Reader brings him a little something to help unwind.





	

Trigger warning: Mention of drugs and use of drugs

Summary: Cuddles and being high fam

Today's shoot was... Eventful. Chris had forgotten most of his lines, Sebastian had tripped and fell, Emily couldn't stop laughing, Scarlett had a cold, coughing every few scenes.   
Your day was fine and your acting was normal.

No difficulties for you, but for Chris, a dear friend of yours, had some stress on his shoulders being the lead actor. He had anxiety, which fucks him up even more when he fucks up.

Earlier today, you remember when you saw his hands shaking lightly while he held his script; recalling he was nervous.

The poor thing, Chris was such a good person and didn't deserve this.

You get off the couch, in your trailer, and grab a coat. It was hot during the shoots but at night it was chilly. You zipped it and slipped some shoes on walking out and closing the metallic door.

You walked by the other trailers, stuffing your face further in the coat. It was actually pretty cold. Your shoes made small sounds against the pavement.

You arrive at Chris's door, you knock lightly. This was a good idea, 'I'm sure he needs to lay off some stress.' You thought then immediately remembered. "Never show up at someone's place with empty hands." You mumbled the sentence your mom always reminded you of.

Feeling embarrassed you sprinted to your trailer to get something. You swing open the door, not wanting Chris to see you. You rush to the kitchen.

"Chips? Wine? Beer?" What could you give him? You searched your flimsy cabinets, landing on a few joints Sebastian had provided you with awhile back. "Should I?" You asked yourself, tapping your chin.

"Fuck it." You mumble grabbing the bag, slipping it in your pocket and walking out again.

Chris has seen Sebastian and Mackie get high plenty of times; this shouldn't be a surprise right?

You once again walk down the pavement, passing by Paul, Emily's, Anthony's trailers and stopping at Chris's. You knock, a bit more confidently. In a matter of seconds Chris answers.

He's wearing a tight tank top, paired with some plaid pyjama bottoms. "Hey (Y/N)." He greeted smiling. "Come in. " Chris extended a hand towards inside the trailer, you smile and walk in.

He was well put together. His trailer had matching furniture and the decor was phenomenal. "Wow Chris, your place is beautiful." You gapped at his cleanliness; not even you could keep your trailer this clean. "Thanks, I like to make it feel like home, ya' know?" His Boston accent peeking through.

"Yeah  
"Yeah. Anyways, how are you feeling Chris? Today was pretty stressful huh?" He offered you a seat next to him on the couch. You sat and took off your coat, holding it against you. "Well," He breathed out. "It was stressful, but I mean it's our job isn't it?" You shrugged. "Yeah, I noticed you were shaking. I felt bad..." You reached in your pocket. "So I brought you this to calm your nerves, I know anxiety has its after effects and i'd hate to see you go through them." You handed him the bag, not sure of his reaction.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Uh... (Y/N)? That's weed." He pointed towards the bag, lifting a brow. "Yeah, I got a few joints, helps calm down; you don't have to." You said.

"No, no no, no. I'll take it, it's just... You get high?" He carefully took the plastic bag. You chuckled. "Well yeah, I'm Sebastian Stans best friend."

He smiled, loosening up. "Do you- Do you want to... With me?" He stuttered. "Sure." You grinned. He opened the bag, taking one between both his fingers and checking his pockets for a lighter. "You wouldn't have a-" you held a lighter towards him. He chuckled and took it. With a swift movement of his thumb, the flame lit the rolled goods.

He took a long drag, inhaling, holding it in, offering you the joint

He took a long drag, inhaling, holding it in, offering you the joint. You took it and brought it up to your lips. He exhaled, his face wore the expression of relief. "That's good." He smiled. You inhaled, passing it to him. He took another drag as you exhaled. "Oh yeah." You moaned.

"Do you wanna play truth or dare?" You asked giddily, Chris exhaled

"Do you wanna play truth or dare?" You asked giddily, Chris exhaled. "Fuck yeah." He smiled.

~After about fifteen minutes~

"Okay. (Y/N), truth or dare." You laughed. "Mmm... Truth!" Chris smiled evilly. "Okay, okay. You gotta fuck one' marry one' and kill one'." He explained carefully. You nodded slowly. "Robert..... Mackie n' me." He laughed. You fake growled and laughed with him. "Uhhhhh... I'd fuck Mackie- becausethemthighs." You started, holding out your pointer finger. "Ummmm.... I'd kill Robert because thesonofabitch is 50." You giggled, Chris doing the same. "N' I'd marry you, cuz' you got your shit together." You slurred, blinking slowly.

"Aright' my turn." You rubbed your hands together. "Chrisss! Truth or dare?" He tapped his chin. "Mmmmmmm, dare!" He smiled. "Okay! I dare you to....uhhhh... I dare you... To... Call Tom and say you have a crush on Loki!" You threw your head back laughing. "Fuck." He slurred, grabbing his phone and dialing the number. "Is it calling?" You asked, he held a finger to his lips.

"Hello?" Tom answered. Chris laughed. "Hey! Tom!" He shouted through the phone. "Yes...Chris?" You could hear the way he was questioning this whole thing. "M' I havva crush on Loki." He laughed, hanging up suit. "OHMYGOSH CHRIS!" You laughed hugging him. "You're the best!" You laughed.

"Haha, okay. My turnnnnm." Chris chuckled. "(Y/N), truth or dare?" You pondered, trying to analyze, but you were too shitfaced. "Dare!"

Bad choice.

"I dare you to kiss me." He chuckled. "Okayyyy." You grinned, getting up. Slowly you walked towards him and straddled his lap. He sat with his legs crossed so it provided a seat for you. Gently, you cup his face and bring your lips together. His strong hands going to your waist in no time.

The kiss was small, but being high as fuck, you made it longer and more passionate

The kiss was small, but being high as fuck, you made it longer and more passionate. Lips moving in sync, your fingers found its way into his hair. "Mmm." Chris moaned into the kiss.

You broke the kiss out of pure laughter, leaning your forehead against his. "I wanna cuddleeeee!" You shouted, he laughed picking you up. Walking slowly towards his bed, you kissed his cheek.

"I love youuu

"I love youuu." You giggled. He chuckled and plopped you on the bed taking his shirt and pants off staying in his boxers. You took off your shirt and pants, staying in your underwear. Chris was already in bed. "Come onnnn slow poke!" He whined. "M'gotta catch em' all." You mumbled getting under as well. He laughed and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his face in your neck. "Night' (Y/N)." He mumbled. "Mmm night." You slurred, falling asleep.

"Oh god! Oh god, (Y/N)! (Y/N) wake up!" Chris shook you awake

"Oh god! Oh god, (Y/N)! (Y/N) wake up!" Chris shook you awake. "Mwhat!" You shouted, shooting up in bed, Halfway scared to death. You noticed he was shirtless and in your bed. "What are you doing in my bed?" You asked confused. He didn't look at you. "Your in my bed." He mumbled. "What am I doing in your bed?" You asked. "I don't know! We got high last night and- Jesus cover yourself woman." He shielded his eyes. "What- oh." You covered your chest with the blanket. "Wait! Did we fuck?" You were beyond confused. "I don't know! Shit! Fuck!" He fisted his hair.

"No. We didn't, we didn't. I'd be feeling it if yes." You tried to calm him down. "Oh, God." He mumbled, giving you your shirt. "Thanks." You said, putting it on.

"No, you're right we didn't." He pinched the bridge of his nose. You put on your pants. "Well, I should be going then." You walked towards the living room but his arm stopped you.

"Do you- ugh, just- do you want to cuddle some more?" He scratched the back of his neck. "That is if you want to." He looked away.

You took off your pants again and jumped in the bed. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?" You asked. He smiled and joined you, shrugging off his clothes. You turn to his chest and smile. "I've always felt like I should've been Sharon." You laughed, he laughed as well, and you both fell asleep.

" You laughed, he laughed as well, and you both fell asleep

-Adele   
p.s I didn't fully proof read so yeah.


End file.
